The Fool Redone
by PureBloodKay
Summary: This about Kagome losing love and Finding love in someone else. This story has been moved from my old account of Moon Star2005.


FIRST I own nothing I am having fun in the Inuyasha World

Second This was on my last account from forever ago but I want to save it and switch it over to my new account. The name was Moon Star2005.

The Fool

A young woman about the age of 18 walked into one of the fanciest dinners in town looking for the person she knew was there. She looked around and saw HER, the other woman in her mans life or use to be. Kikyou was sitting there alone, Kagome sighed 'I guess I better get this over with.' Kagome walked over to Kikyou "Hi I don't know if you know but I need to talk to you…. About….. Inuyasha" Kikyou just nodded her head for Kagome to sit.

**You don't know me but I know who you are  
Mind if I sit down  
Do I look familiar if I don't well I should  
I'm sure you've seen me around  
I know you've probably heard my name  
Though we've not been introduced  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you**

Kagome smiled at Kikyou "My name is Kagome. I think you heard about me I am Inuyashas' new girlfriend. I……. ummm….. Can I buy you a drink? This might take a while."

Kikyou smiled "Sure I have time." Then the waitress came and took their orders.

Kagome looked down when their drinks came in. "I know this sounds crazy but last night in Inuyasha sleep I heard him call out your name." Kagome laughs a sad laugh "It wasn't the first time he has done if before." Kikyou just sits there listening to with a look of pity in her eyes. "I know this sound pathetic but I am the fool in love with the fool Who's still in love with you."

**If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink  
I've got something to say  
It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep  
I heard him call out your name  
This ain't the first time he's done it before  
And it's hard to face the truth  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you**

Kagome looked into Kikyou's eyes " I have tried to make my time with him last but how can I when he still loves you." Tears gather in her eyes and Kikyou grabs Kagome's hand that was lying on the table. "It is so hard to hold onto my dreams when he still dreams of you."

**I know love is a fragile thing  
And I'm trying hard to make it last  
But it ain't easy holding on to my dream  
When he's holding on to the past**

Kagome starts standing up and looks down again "One more thing before I go I didn't come here to make you feel bad. I know you don't love him anymore I have seen you around but you still hold his heart. It's breaking mine in two. Because I'm the fool in love with the fool who's still in love with you"

**Just one more thing before I go  
I'm not here to put you down  
You don't love him and that's a fact  
Girl I've seen you around  
But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand  
And it's breaking mine in two  
'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you**

"Bye Kikyou, and thank you for listening to me."

"You're welcome, Kagome." Kikyou said pity still hanging in her eyes

I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you

When Kagome walk out of the dinner she didn't see the cold golden eye following her or never did she ever think that the person who owns those eyes heard everything she just said to Kikyou. "Kagome…." A cold voice said "If you a fool in love with a fool who is in love with someone else… Then I am also a fool… Because I am in love with you." The man that said this threw down the money her owed for his meal and stood to walk out of the dinner. When he walked out of the dinner he put on sunglasses and walked to his car. The man looked up to see that Kagome walk around a corner. He then smiled "Little bother you may have Kagome now but one day I will tell her just how much I love her." Sesshoumaru then got into his car and drove back to work.

* * *

Forgive

Kagome walked into her and Inuyasha's apartment and threw her keys on the counter in the kitchen. 'I can't believe I actually talked to Kikyou about Inuyasha and herself. I don't know what to do.' Kagome sighed 'I love him but I don't want to be here and not be loved back.' She smiled a small sad smile remembering what her and Kikyou talked about. 'Kikyou said she didn't love Inuyasha but am I being fooled again?' She turned around and saw Inuyasha walk into the apartment. "Oh! Hi Inuyasha! How was your day?" She ran up to him and hugged him, but he didn't hug her back. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome started to get worried he wasn't saying anything and that is a rare thing for him to do.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome 'How do I tell her. I don't want to lose her I hope she can forgive me.' Inuyasha thought and sighed. "Kagome, we need to talk."

"About what?" Kagome asked. 'What is going on?' Kagome turn to the sink and grabbed a glass of water shaking slightly.

"Kagome… I have been seeing someone else." Inuyasha said "I don't really know what else to say except I am sorry and I hope you forgive me."

Kagome was frozen to the spot. She didn't know what to say she though he was cheating on her for a while now but she never wanted to see the truth. This can't be happening to her NO it can't not now when she just got over that whole thing with Kikyou.

**I always said that'd be it  
That I wouldn't stick around  
If it ever came to this  
Here I am so confused  
How am I supposed to leave  
When I can't even move  
In the time that it would've took to say  
"Honey I'm home, how was your day"  
You dropped a bomb right where we live  
And just expected me to forgive**

**Well that's a mighty big word  
For such a small man  
And I'm not sure I can  
'Cause I don't even know now who I am  
It's too soon for me to say forgive**

"Who?" Kagome asked the only thing that she could think of was how could he did even say hi when walked into the do all he did was drop a bomb that shattered her heart into millions of pieces.

"Kikyou" That one word made Kagome's word fall.

'I don't believe it I just talked to her and she said nothing to me about them see each other!' Kagome thought while the tear started to pour down her face. 'Do they love each other or is it just lust? Do I really want to know?' "Leave"

"What" Inuyasha ask

"Leave and don't call me for a day or two" Kagome said trying to stop the tears. 'You might as well as ripped out my heart tonight'

"Kagome why can't you just forgive me?" Inuyasha asked trying to comfort her.

"Could you promises me you'll never she her again?" Kagome asked and all she was meat with was silence "That is was I thought. Leave Inuyasha."

"Wait a damn minute I pay for this apartment if anyone will be leaving it would be you!" Inuyasha shut his mouth in shock, "Kagome I didn't mean what I…."

Kagome raised her hand to stop what he was saying. "You are right Inuyasha I will."

**I should ask but I won't  
Was it love or just her touch  
'Cause I don't think I want to know  
So get you some things and get out  
Don't call me for a day or two  
So I can sort this out  
Well you might as would've ripped the life  
Right out of me, right here tonight  
When through the fallen tears you said  
Can you ever just forgive**

**Well that's a mighty big word  
For such a small man  
And I'm not sure I can  
'Cause I don't even know now who I am  
It's too soon for me to say forgive**

**Well you know what they say  
Forgive and forget,  
Relive and regret**

**Forgive, well that's a mighty big word  
For such a small man  
And I'm not sure I can  
'Cause I don't even know now who I am  
It's too soon for me to say forgive**

**It's too soon for me to say  
Forgive**

"Kagome… I" Inuyasha started as Kagome walk out the door.

"It's too soon for me to say Forgive Inuyasha it's too soon." Kagome said walking out of the apartment. 'Where do I go from here?' Kagome then remember a friend that she hadn't talked to in a while and remember he said she could stop by any time. 'I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't mind me coming by. I need some where to go.' Rain started to pour hiding the tear she didn't know that was pouring down her face. It took her half an hour to get to Sesshoumaru's house. She smiled he always had to have the best. The house she was looking at was big compared with most of the house she as seen. She walked up to the house and rung the door bell. When the door opened there was Sesshoumaru and for the first time in all the years Kagome as known Sesshoumaru he looked shocked.

"Kagome….."

"Hi Sesshou do you have room for a stray tonight."

"Of course." Kagome walked into the house and Sesshoumaru closed the door behind her.

* * *

I Swear

It's been a year since she came knocking on my door the rainy afternoon I remember it like it was yesterday. I just got home from work with I heard someone knocking at my door. When I answered the door my breath caught in my throat; she was beautiful, water running down her face, her shirt clinging to her skin. What was the most breath taking thing about her was her eyes the way she was looking at me made my heart break, even though I wouldn't have said it then, she looked so lost and alone I didn't know what to say at first and when she asked if I would take in a stray that night I finally got over my shock and told her 'of course'. When she told me about him and what he did I asked her if she wanted to stay with me until she can get back on her own she accepted my offer which I am very grateful for. The first couple of months HE called none stop telling her how sorry he was, and at first I was worried that she would forgive him and go back to him, but she never did. I keep things slow with her and never told her how much I truly love her I knew she needed time to get over him. Over time we started to get closer.

"Tonight is the night!" Sesshoumaru sighed as he shut his computer off "Lets see if I have forgotten anything, dinner reservations, check, suit cleaned, check, Kagome has gotten the dress, check did that this morning, I think I am ready." Sesshoumaru said as he walked down the stairs waiting for Kagome to be ready. He check the mirror down stairs to make sure everything is in perfect order, he was wearing a black suit with a sliver tie with his hair braided down his back, when her looked up the stair again Kagome was coming down the stairs, She was wearing a blue dress that went down to the floor with silver belt that had a diamond shaped pendent hanging off the middle of the belt and the straps fell neatly off her shoulders and her hair was down with a silver tiara on the crown of her head, Sesshoumaru breath caught in his throat she looked like a goddess. "You look beautiful mi' Lady." Sesshoumaru said a smirked when he saw Kagome blush, "Are you ready for a grand night out?"

"Yes I am" Kagome said as she stepped of the last step.

"So may we be on our way." Sesshoumaru said holding of his arm for Kagome to take. 'I can't wait to see her face.' He thought as he opened the door for her to get in and then walked around to his side of the car and drive off. The drive to the restraint was quite as both just like being in eat others company and felt no need to talk. When they arrived to the restraint they ate silently. When they were done they went back to the car. "Kagome I have a surprise for you." She just nodded her head and sighed wondering what was going on. Sesshoumaru drove to the beach and park the car. The sun was setting.

"Let's walk on the beach."

"Ok I would like that." Questioning Sesshoumaru with her eyes but he said nothing. She then took off her shoes and left them in the car. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked hand and hand on the beach.

**I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
but you can be sure I know my part  
cuz I stand beside you through the years  
you only cry those happy tears  
and though I make mistakes, I'll never break your heart**

"Kagome…." Sesshoumaru said as he took both her hands in his to turn her to look at him. "I want to make a promise to you and please let me say what I have to say before you say anything. Ok?"

"Alright." Kagome said getting a little nervous for some reason.

"Kagome. I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there like the shadow that's by your side for better or worse till death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart."

"Sess…" Kagome started as her eye began to water with tears.

"Shhh… Let me finish…" Sesshoumaru said as he put his finger to her lips to silences her.

**I swear  
by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
for better or worse  
till death do us part  
I'll love you w/ every beat of my heart  
I swear**

"I'll give you everything I can. I promise you this; I'll build your dreams with these two hands." Sesshoumaru said as he tucked a piece of Kagome's hair behind her ear. "We'll hang some memories on the wall and when there's silver in you hair you won't have to ask if I still care because as time turns the page my love won't age at all." Sesshoumaru smile at Kagome and bend down on one nee and pulled out a jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it facing Kagome as he did this tears started to pour down Kagome's face.

**I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams w/ these two hands  
we'll hang some memories on the wall  
and when there's silver in your hair  
you won't have to ask if I still care  
cuz as time turns the page  
my love won't age at all**

"Kagome will you marry me."

**I swear  
by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
for better or worse  
till death do us part  
I'll love you w/ every beat of my heart  
I swear**

**I swear**

"I… Oh…. Sesshoumaru…. Oh…… Yes I will marry you!" As Kagome said yes Sesshoumaru jumped up and hugged Kagome swinging her around in a circle.

"Oh Kagome you just made me the happiest man alive!"

* * *

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Honesty

Sesshoumaru walked up to the dinner where he would meet his wife for five years to make a settlement on the divorce. He knew with his quest for power and money he had let his wife down he is never home anymore and leaving to business trips every month week or two at a time. When they first got married he told her he would never make her want for anything he would work hard to make her happy. In his quest he had pushed her away and made her wanting companionship but he knew she would never cheat on him that is why he was doing this asking for a divorce form the woman he loves he can't watch her suffer anymore because of his selfishness. He walked into the dinner seeing his wife sitting in the corner booth of the dinner drinking a cup of coffee waiting for him. He walked over to her and sat down. "Hello Kagome."

"Hello Sesshoumaru, Why did you ask me to come here it is already hard enough." She said trying to hold back tears. It broke his heart but he had to stay strong he promised that her five years ago he wouldn't hurt her and here he is doing what he said he wouldn't.

"I want you to pick what you want of our stuff." Kagome looked shocked and was about say something when he stopped her. "Just think it over, and write me a list So we can figure out what we both deserve."

'I don't believe this is happening our love can't end not like this! Not deciding what belongs to who!' She raises her hand and flags down the waitress "Can I borrow a pen?" The waitress nods and hand Kagome a pen. Then Kagome grabs a paper napkin and starts writing a list of what she wants."

**He said," Just think it over, and write me a list"**

**"So we can figure out what we both deserve"**

**She hardly could believe it; their love had come to this**

**Dividing and deciding his and hers**

**But she grabbed a paper napkin and asked the waitress for a pen**

**And one by one she wrote down what she wanted most from him**

**Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust**

**A little less time for the rest of the world**

**And more for the two of us**

**Kisses each morning' I love you's at night**

**Just like it used to be**

**The way life was when you were in love with me**

**  
**When she finishes the list she looks at the man she still loves and reached across the table and placed the list in his hands. "You know this isn't easy for me."

Sesshoumaru looks at his hands the truth is now what dose she want form him? The Car? The House? The Land? What dose she want that he as worked so hard for to give her. It doesn't really matter because he didn't care for any of it. He then opened the napkin and was surprised to see the list she made for him and looked up at her to seeher staring at the cup of coffee in front of her. He then looked at the list again it read:

Honest

Sincerity

Tenderness

Trust

A little less time for the rest of the world and more for the two of us

Kisses each morning

I love you's at night

Just like it used to be

THE WAY LIFE WAS WHEN YOU WERE STILL IN LOVE WITH ME

**She reached across the table and placed it in his hand**

**And said," You know this isn't easy for me"**

**As he thought about the new car the house and the land**

**And wondered what that bottom line would be**

**And a thousand other things that she'd want him to leave behind**

**But he never dreamed he'd open up that napkin and find**

**Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust**

**A little less time for the rest of the world**

**And more for the two of us**

**Kisses each mornin' I love you's at night**

**Just like it used to be**

**The way life was when you were in love with me**

**  
**He looked back at her with tears in his eyes "I don't know where to start." He couldn't believe it she still wanted him after leaving her alone all that time and not coming home staying at the office to work. Everything even for filing the divorce in the first place she is forgiving for everything, giving second chance to make everything up to her if he decides to come back to her. He doesn't deserve this he doesn't deserve this angle sitting in front of him. But he has a second chance and this time he won't miss it up. This one miss up hurt enough.

She looked up at him and smiles while putting her hand on top of his. "Everything on that list in your hand is written somewhere in you heart Sesshoumaru. Please can we work this out? I…. Don't want to… Lose you."

**Well, he fought back the tears as he looked in her eyes**

**And said," I don't know where to start"**

**And she said, "Everything on that list in your hand**

**Is written somewhere in your heart"**

**Honesty, sincerity just like it used to be**

**The way life was when you were in love with me**

"Kagome, My Angel, my Wife" He said looking at her "If you want to take this fool back and give him a second chance. I am willing to do everything on your list and more." He kisses her gently as tears fall down both faces.

"Oh Sesshoumaru… The List will do for now I just want my husband, my lover, my best friend back. That is all I want." She said while breaking the kiss.

They will never be prefect nobody's is but they well get though everything, by making mistakes and fixing them they will always have fights and makeup after. After all it is apart of life.

The End!


End file.
